


It Nearly Ended With A Blade.

by ftmancomluciferianwitch



Series: Nathan Prescott Is Hurting [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Creepy Mark Jefferson, Good Nathan Prescott, M/M, Mark Jefferson Is His Own Warning, Nathan Prescott Needs a Hug, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Trans Nathan Prescott, david finds him, he is just bad at communicating, nathan feels alone, nathan is blackmailed into everything, nathan tries to kill himself, sean prescott is a half good dad in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftmancomluciferianwitch/pseuds/ftmancomluciferianwitch
Summary: Nathan can't handle the guilt, the pressure, the isolation. So, he tries to end it all.
Relationships: Mark Jefferson/Nathan Prescott, Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Nathan Prescott, Nathan Prescott & Chloe Price, Victoria Chase & Nathan Prescott
Series: Nathan Prescott Is Hurting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107071
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	It Nearly Ended With A Blade.

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally abt a suicide attempt plz dont read if ur easily triggered, everything that could be triggering is in the tags, plz read them 
> 
> -xoxojake

Nathan didn't know why he was still doing what Mark told him to do. Maybe it was the fear of him hurting the ones he loved the most, or maybe it was the affection he gave him afterwards. Maybe it was both. 

Nathan knew that if they got caught, Mark would blame it all on him, say that Nathan was so unstable that Mark was scared for his safety and felt the need to comply. Nathan knew that Mark had everything planned out, that he was 5 steps ahead of Nathan. 

Mark also knew that the boy was dependant on his anti-psychotics to ease the hallucinations. He knew that if they ever got caught, he would have to make it believable. So, he hid Nathan's pills, somewhere he knew the boy would never look: Rachel's grave.

* * *

Sean Prescott always made sure his son was taking his medication. So, when he went off to Blackwell, he made sure that the teachers made sure he took them. One of Nathan's teachers, Mrs. Grant, made sure that Nathan was in her science class at the time he needed to take his medications, due to Sean's request. 

So, when Nathan hadn't been taking them for almost 3 weeks now, Mrs. Grant made sure to contact Sean. 

She knew he wouldn't answer a call, likely being in an important meeting, so she decided to email him. 

**Dear Mr. Prescott,**

**I'm E-mailing you to inform you that your son, Nathan, has not been taking his medications for almost three weeks, and the effects of this are starting to show. He had a meltdown during math yesterday, last period, and had to go to the infirmary due to the intensity of his panic attack. He himself has confirmed his hallucinations are back, but refused to answer any questions about why he hasn't been taking his medications. Even his closest friend, Victoria Chase, couldn't get it out of him. He only seemed to get more distressed the more he was questioned, so we left it to not cause another panic attack.**

**We know you and your wife, Sylvia, are extremely busy, especially with the current constructions happening, but we suggest that for Nathan's safety, he comes home until he is mentally stable enough to return. Now, this is not because we don't want him at the school, we just feel he would feel safer at home with his parents and that he may be a danger to himself judging by past experiences. We fear he may go into a psychotic episode like the last time he was off his medications as long as this, and we want him to be as safe as possible.**

**As well as the panic attack, the boy in the room next to Nathan, Warren Graham, has reported hearing him screaming during the night and early in the morning, and so have others in the dorm. We can only assume this is due to his hallucinations.**

**We hope you consider this decision with Nathan's well-being in mind,**

**Sincerely,**

**Mrs. Michelle Grant.**

If she was being honest, she didn't expect an E-mail back at all, but especially not the next day. 

**Dear Mrs. Grant,**

**Thank you for informing me of Nathan's neglect of his medication. Sylvia and I greatly appreciate this, but we regrettably left for a business meeting two days ago. We will be back within two days, which is when we will pick Nathan up. We agree that he will be safest at home. Thank you for not prodding him, as that would have only stressed him out.**

**We suggest that you do not tell Nathan we will be collecting him, and instead let us pretend it was a surprise for his birthday, which, as you know, is in a week.**

**Nathan is likely extremely unstable at the moment, and, as you put it, a danger to himself and possibly others. He is extremely impressionable and vulnerable in a state like this, anyone could take or be taking advantage of him, especially if his hallucinations agree with the manipulator. We advise you keep an extremely close eye on him, every teacher that can, and cancel all Vortex Club parties until Nathan is home with me and Sylvia: Contact Victoria about that. Show her these E-mails if she refuses.**

**Once again, many thanks for informing us,**

**Sincerely,**

**Mr. and Mrs. Prescott.**

Michelle, at the request to cancel all Vortex Club parties, immediately called Victoria to her classroom. 

"Miss Chase, I'm going to need you to cancel all Vortex Club parties for possibly the next week," 

Victoria scoffed at the statement, arms folding over her chest in a 'you expect me to do anything you say' kind of way. 

"If you don't want to, or are unsure as to why you need to cancel them, it's to do with Nathan's well being," Michelle started, motioning for Victoria to sit down. 

"As you are aware, Nathan has been neglecting his mental well-being by not taking his antipsychotics. Because of that, he is unstable and needs to be watched closely for the next few days- we cannot do that if he's out partying or getting wasted. His father has asked we cancel them, and we have to oblige; you know how powerful the Prescott's are,"

Victoria's mean expression had turned into a soft one. She slowly nodded, pulling her phone out of her Mulberry bag. 

* * *

Nathan, especially at the moment, wasn't one to care if a party had been cancelled. At the moment, all it meant to him was that he didn't have to drug a girl and brought him more time to try and reason with Mark. But, he knew his best friend, and that she would never pass up the opportunity to get black out drunk and hook up with another guy. 

So, when he got the Twitter notification from Victoria's page claiming that all parties for the next week or so had been cancelled, he knew something was up, even in his delirious state. 

So, he was going to do what he did best and interrogate her. 

**Nate: _u canceled the party_ s, _evrythng k?_**

**Vic: _Yeah, I'm fine. Some things just came up and if I can't be there, nobody can, you know?_**

**Nate: _ah tht makes snse. can always count on u to make evry1 miserable if u r lol_**

**Vic: _Obviously! I'm Victoria fucking Chase! :P_**

He knew it was likely bullshit and that there was something bigger behind it, but he didn't have the energy to go any further. He knew she was next. 

Mark wanted him to drug Victoria to lure Max in, knowing she would try to save her. 

Nathan had to admit, Mark was smart. Smart, but dangerous. 

* * *

Nathan looked down as he walked through the halls. He knew he had photography next. He knew Mark would notice he wasn't there. But, he didn't care. Not anymore. 

He knew there was only one way out of this mess. And he was planning on ending it all. Literally. 

The blade was clasped tightly in his hand. The only reason he knew it had torn the skin is because he could feel the wetness and warmness of the blood on his hand. 

He had one place where he knew it was unlikely anybody would find him: David Madsen's office. 

He knew Madsen wasn't at the school as he was picking Chloe up from band practice an hour away, and just watched him drive away. 

Nobody would find him until he was dead.

He locked the door the second he got in, sitting against the wall. 

He pulled the shiny piece of metal away from his hand, only now noticing how deep the cut was. At least he knew it was sharp. 

The next moments were a blur. He remembers taking his jacket off, putting it aside, neatly folded, just like Victoria told him to do. He remembers holding the blade to his left arm, pushing deep and, in one swift motion, slicing halfway down. 

He remembers the sight of the blood flowing out and how dizzy he felt. He remembers seeing stars and suddenly seeing black. 

And then? He remembers nothing. 

* * *

When David Madsen got back to school after only being away for five minutes as Chloe wasn't being picked up until the next day, he went straight to his office to check the security cameras. 

What he didn't expect to find when he unlocked the door was a bleeding out Nathan Prescott, almost as pale as death. He pulled out his phone, dialling 911, rushing through what he saw and what happened. 

The ambulance got there within five minutes. 

* * *

Victoria couldn't hold back her tears as she saw him being pulled away on a stretcher, shirt soaked with blood, slit in his wrist. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at Madsen through her hair, only sobbing harder when she saw the famous red jacket in his hands, neatly folded. 

She slowly pulled it out of his hands, brining it to her face and inhaling the scent of weed and burning wood. 

She heard something crumple in the pocket as she squeezed it to her chest and rummaged in the pocket, finding a crumpled note with Nathan's messy scrawl on it. 

**hey.**

**whenever someone reads this, ill hopefully be long gone.**

**i just want to say im sorry to anyone ive hurt: kate, max, warren, rachel, chloe, anyone ive bullied.**

**i drugged girls: kate, chloe, rachel. he made me do it, jefferson. i didnt want to. he made me go off my meds, hid them somewhere, i still dont know where.**

**apparntly i killed rachel. i didnt mean to. i dont remember anything to do with killing her. im sorry.**

**i just want people to know im sorry.**

**im so fucking sorry.**

**im sorry, mom and dad, kris, that i put you through all my shit. im sorry.**

**nate**

He hadn't planned on coming out of this alive, that was obvious from the start. 

Where were they moving on from this, though?

* * *

When Nathan woke up, he was blinded with bright lights, and he almost thought he was in the Dark Room again. But, then, he heard his dad's voice, choked with unshed tears. 

He wasn't dead. 

He was alive. 

Fuck. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed this!  
> what do you want to see in the next part of this series? either nate's recovery from his attempt, or, a completely sperate idea and for me to do a songfic type chapter? let me know!
> 
> -xoxojake


End file.
